The Witch of the North is Dead?
by lookingpositivelyemerald
Summary: "He doesn't love you and he never did. He loves me." That was how it all began. Until an unexpected visitor arrives and changes everything, for good. POSSIBLY ONE-SHOT? PLEASE REVIEW!


"Let me go, I almost had her!" Glinda yelled over the guard's shoulder, disappointed at their timing. Right as she and Elphaba had begun to break into a full-on fight, the familiar green uniforms had appeared, causing her to sigh in both exasperation and fear for Elphaba, though at the moment she was not quite sure why she felt fear for her.

The guard gently placed her down, far away from Elphaba, causing the blonde to give up. She stood there, feeling helpless as ever even though she had far more power than any of them. She was furious that the guards refused to listen to her, for they were _supposed _to do that.

"Sorry it took us so long to get here, Miss." Another guard apologized, stepping away in the direction towards the witch where all the other guards stood.

"I can't believe you would sink this low! To use my sister's death as a trap to capture me?!" Elphaba yelled towards her, well, enemy. She never imagined Glinda to do such a thing, as low as using the death of someone she cared about dearly as a trap to capture her?! Horrendible. It was about as low as you could sink, considering the fact that Glinda's actions had only been caused by a thirst of revenge she had gotten from heartbreak. It was not even Elphaba's fault!

"I never meant for this to happen! Elphie!" Glinda said honestly, though Elphaba refused to believe her, too stung by 'Glinda's' actions.

All of a sudden a familiar face swung in on a rope tied to a tree, causing everyone to break into a moment of silence, that ended up being short lived.

"Let the green girl go!" He yelled loudly, landing quickly and firmly.

"Fiyero, how in Oz?" Glinda asked out of pure shock, unable to believe that he happened to show up at this time, or that he was actually here. Maybe Elphaba _would_ be able to escape after all. She never wanted her friend to be captured, for when she came up with the idea to use her sister to capture her, that was her broken heart speaking.

"I said let her go! Or explain to all Oz how the Wizard's guards watched while Glinda the Good was slain." He threatened, though he could not believe himself that he was doing so. Fiyero aimed his gun at Glinda, the blonde putting her hands up immediately, dropping her wand to the ground.

"Fiyero…" Glinda whispered to him, hoping that he was not truly serious. It had only been shortly before that the two of them were _engaged_, not that it was either of their ideas. But still, it was quite harsh to threaten that considering the previous circumstances. And after what he had done to her.

"I said, let her go." Fiyero repeated, his patience growing low. He just wanted Elphaba to get out of there, he was not even sure if he would be able to leave alive himself, but Elphaba was all he cared about. He would rather die than live a day without her.

The guards glanced at each other, waiting for Glinda's approval. They decided to let her make the decision this time rather than make it on their own. Though they were never able to receive it, for that moment of decisions was short lived after a gun shot was heard.

The blonde took a step backwards, clutching her wound. She fell down onto her knees, the pain far too much for her to bear. "F-Fiyero? How could y-you?!" Glinda stuttered before completely falling unconscious, her body sprawled out on the ground.

The fact of the matter was, Fiyero was not sure himself why he pulled on the trigger. He knew Glinda would have ordered her guards to let Elphaba go and that she was not truly wicked enough to make any other decision. '_Why, why do I always have to ruin everything!' _he asked himself in his head. His eyes just widened as he stared at her for a moment, speechless at his actions. The gun fell to the ground as he let go of it, not wanting to hold the horrid weapon any longer. He silently cursed himself for taking that gun with him in the first place and turned to look at the guards who were stunned themselves, but only for a moment before they took action.

"Seize him!" The _new_ Captain of the Guards ordered, forgetting about Elphaba already. Their new mission was to only destroy the ex-Captain of the Guards who had just killed Oz's precious and obviously favourite co-leader. The guards all moved quickly, letting go of Elphaba and heading in his direction, grabbing him immediately.

"Take him up to that field there! Put him on one of those poles until there is nothing left of him!" The Captain ordered, so engrossed in his new mission to destroy Fiyero that he had already forgotten about the 'wicked witch' and even Glinda who still remained there, still as a rock on the ground.

"No, Fiyero!" Elphaba cried softly, not loud enough for anyone to hear as the guards headed into the cornfields, leaving her and her best friend behind.

She ran over to Glinda and kneeled next to her, only sobbing in utter emotional pain. The Witch leaned Glinda's head onto her lap, her blonde curls appearing gold on her the dark colours of the fabric on her dress. She had just lost both her best friend and the one she loved, all because of her 'silly' decision to come and scope out what had happened to her sister who had always been ashamed of her, who she was not even sure if she loved her, though it still was Nessa. She snapped out of her thoughts and returned to reality, seeing her best friend dead and the one who she cared about most, probably nearly dead if not dead yet.

"No!" She cried out again, louder. She just cried and cried, muttering the words "no good deed goes unpunished" over and over again under her breath. She declared herself wicked through and through to have let all of this happen, blaming herself for everything that had happened. She had no clue what to do and ceased to find any answers of how to make things around her better, only nightmares lurking at every corner she turned. She then took out the Grimmerie quickly and began chanting a spell, hoping to at least save Fiyero's life, if he was possibly all she had left, though because she was so engrossed in her chanting, she failed to notice her best friend's chest rising and falling at a normal pace...


End file.
